Under the leadership of Dr. Aston, the overall goal of the data and analysis core (DAC) is to provided data management and statistical support to the Administrative Core and the individual projects of the Oklahoma SLE SCOR. The specific functions of the DAC will be: (1) to provide expertise in data acquisition and management to support in the design of questionnaires and data entry forms, (2) to design and implement appropriate databases and data management protocols, (3) to provide expertise in both experimental design and statistical analysis, and (4) to help each Project in the preparation of manuscripts, posters, and presentations of their results. In addition, the DAC will continue to provide the education in statistical analysis to the researchers and staff of the SCOR that has already been initiated by Dr. Aston and Ms. Kim. Some of the DAC?s functions are already in practice. Ms. Kim has already designed and implemented the database for Project 1 and the design of the database for the patient recruitment through the Administrative Core is nearing completion. The DAC personnel have already consulted with the PIs on each project regarding experimental design and appropriate statistical analyses for the SCOR projects. Dr. Nath provided the analyses for the preliminary data in Project 5. Beyond the SCOR, the DAC personnel have worked extensively with these researchers on many projects. Indeed, the personnel of the DAC bring a wealth of experience in a broad range of statistical methods to the SCOR, as well as experience in collaborative research.